


Another fanfic about Ryley being turning Merman but badly written (Title pending)

by FawnTheCurious



Series: Impulse fanfiction by THESE HANDS [1]
Category: Subnautica (Video Game)
Genre: A process, Avery might come later who knows, Fatherhood?, I will die as a woman with fantasies, Impulse Writing, Merman Ryley, No Beta, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawnTheCurious/pseuds/FawnTheCurious
Summary: As the title said, I don't really have an idea for a title I just like impulsively writing fanfiction. I also like the trope of oh I guess I'm raising these kids then. I am addicted to Merman Ryley. So one day Ryley can suddenly communicate realizes something.
Series: Impulse fanfiction by THESE HANDS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840933
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Another fanfic about Ryley being turning Merman but badly written (Title pending)

Ryley felt sad.

The man sat by the edge of his moonpool, his feet kicking the sea water that he became familiar with over the last few months softly. He stares at the water wistfully as he thought about the Sea Emperor Leviathan, the sea creature that encouraged him to go deeper and helped him find the cure, even if that meant her end.

It isn’t like she died for nothing though, he did after all, managed to help her hatch her eggs and lead her young towards the shallows. Remembering it pains him, to turn your back away from the dying just turned mother to make sure her young goes to the shallows safety, only to return to see that she has already passed.

He wished that he could have talked to her more, maybe she could have read his mind? If she was able to communicate to him through his mind, would she be able to hear his thoughts as well?  
It be useful, that could have been a possible way for him to actually communicate to her since he can’t actually speak aloud. But now? 

Now that she has passed there was no way that he could even ask anymore.  
Before Ryley could think anymore, he felt something nudge his foot in the water. He blinked and noticed a Sea Emperor Juvenile nudging his leg.  
  
_“Father? Are you alright?”_ The young one telepathically asked.

He merely smiled and nodded to her. He couldn’t reply back, at the very least not verbally. He wonders if they could read his mind, because he clearly can’t talk, he was mute after all. All he’s got to communicate to them were written words, hands and gestures. And seeing as they are sea creatures, he doubts he can even teach them how to read English.

He doesn’t know why they insist to call him father though, maybe it was because he was there when they were born. Maybe it was because he eventually helped one of the troublesome juveniles to go to the right way towards the shallows instead because they apparently have no sense of directions. He chose not to question it much and just chalk it up to imprinting, they’ll leave eventually. He extends his hand and pet her head before deciding to slide into the water.

He swam downwards, only to find the other juveniles playing around underneath the moonpool waiting for him. He tilted his head in question, what were they doing here?  
One of the more active juveniles communicated excitedly “We were waiting for you! We wanted to play in the kelp forest with you!”

Ah, so that’s why. Ever since one of the juveniles almost got tangled up in the kelp and freed them, they wouldn’t go play there without him. He doesn’t even know how that particular juvenile got caught in that kelp, eyeing that specific excited juvenile as they were the only one to start swimming around them swiftly, even knocking some of the other juveniles around in it’s excitement. 

Why can’t they just play in the Grassy Plateaus instead? Where the nice reefbacks were at? It’s more relaxing, mostly for him because he wouldn’t need to worry about the juveniles getting in much trouble there then getting tangled up in kelp and by juveniles, he meant keep that one from trouble.

Suddenly the excited one huffs, looking at him with a look that reminded Ryley of a child puffing up their cheeks when their frustrated. Ryley just looked at it and cocked his head in confusion at them before they began to speak again.

 _“Jeez! I just wanted to feel the kelp Father! It’s not bad if I get tangled, you’ll just cut me out anyways!”_ They communicated back.

…

Wait what

_7You’ll just cut me out of the kelp! Like last time!”_

Hold up, can they read his mind now? And now? Do they learn that on their own later on? But their mother never shown that she could here his thoughts before though it is even possible? 

_“What are you talking about? You’re communicating with us aren’t you?”_ One of the smaller Juveniles asked, swimming towards Ryley concerningly.

_“What?”_


End file.
